


Out for a run

by Geep10



Series: Stiles' Magic Sword 'Verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Start of the relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geep10/pseuds/Geep10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is out running when Derek visits.  Their first kiss ensues. Stiles' POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out for a run

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a scene really. A ficlit?  
> Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Eurwen woke me up at 6 A.M. on a Saturday morning. She has this thing about training the mind and the body. I now go to bed early too. Sucks, but she is worth it. And Derek, he is worth it too. If Dad isn’t home, he comes and sleeps in the bed with me. Always on top of the covers and fully clothed, but still spooned against me, nuzzling my neck. I know Dad knows Derek visits but he doesn’t say anything. We are carefully avoiding the subject of me being the potential mate of the local Alpha. As well as my carrying Eurwen. We talk, just not about the supernatural stuff. I don’t lie to him anymore which is a huge relief.  
  
At least it isn’t raining today. Running through Beacon Hills Preserve dressed in chainmail and helmet, with a sword, dagger, shield and spear, is hard enough without being wet too. Ah… Here comes Derek. I’ve been wondering when he would reveal himself. He has been following me when I run the last couple of days, but not joining me. I’ll have to tell him that I know whenever he gets close to me. Eurwen says it is a side effect of being accepting about being his mate. He and I haven’t discussed that since the night I told him I knew. Eurwen and I have talked about it of course. People are starting to comment that I seem quieter. I’m still talking, just inside my head to the magic sword I bear. I almost trip trying to not laugh out loud at that thought. I have a magic sword.  
“Derek, nice of you to show yourself.” I say panting heavily. This is worse then suicide drills for lacrosse. He, of course, just glares at me.  
“You knew I was nearby.” Not a question, a statement said with just a side of annoyance.

  
“Of course. A side benefit of Eurwen and the beginnings of the mate bond.” That got a reaction. Ha!

  
I carefully put down my shield and spear. The first time I dropped them in exhaustion, Eurwen lectured me for an hour on the proper treatment of my weapons. I took off my helmet and watched Derek. Yeah, I knew what me dressed like this was doing to him. I wondered if he realized that the tunic I was wearing had changed color. Eurwen had chosen blue at first, but I insisted on red. I wanted a red cape with a hood, but she vetoed that idea. I watched my Alpha carefully as I stretched. That got a reaction too.

  
“Eurwen wants me out running every morning. It would nice if you joined me.”

  
“Give you someone to talk to?”

  
“Nope, I’ve got someone to talk to. She actually talks more than I do.” I smiled at him. It was nice to see him and talk, alone. I walked toward him.  
“It’s been nice having you in bed with me. Gives me all sorts of ideas.”  
Blushing, he is blushing. I just continue to smile at him, hoping he would talk. I wasn’t expecting him to, I know him well enough to know talking doesn’t come naturally. I doubt it ever did. I kept moving until I was in his personal space, close enough to touch.  
“Uncle Dylan’s family is arriving today. Are you coming to help them move into the house? I think the pack should help since they’ll soon be pack.”  
Finally, eye contact! I felt the heat stirring in my belly.  
“Yes, we are going to help. Apparently, another family is coming to help.”  
“Yeah, the Blevins. What?”  
His face had paled at the name but said nothing.  
“Eurwen says they are powerful and we need to be very respectful of the husband and wife. She says they are who you think they are. Care to explain?”  
“The Red Wolf and his witch of a wife? Is she sure that is who is coming?”  
“Yep,” I popped the p, “that’s them. So you know them?”  
“Of them. Peter says they are two of the four people on earth that frighten him. Laura used to tell me scary stories about them. Always gave me nightmares.”  
“Seriously? Your crazy zombie Uncle is afraid of them? Wow. Dad says they are nice when you get to know them, but to be very respectful. Are they really that scary?”  
“I’ve never met them. I don’t think Peter has either. I wonder why they are coming?”  
“Eurwen says the Lady wants to check on that which sleeps in the woods. Huh. She refuses to say more about what’s sleeping. Family secret of yours apparently.”  
Derek’s jaw was hanging open, shock clearly on his face.  
“We don’t discuss that Stiles. Ever. It might wake up.”  
“Okay. Waking up would be very bad.” I reached out to touch him. I was curious what he would do. He only ever touched me when he was lying next to me. I brushed the side of his face touching the stubble there. I wonder what it would feel like against my neck, my chest, my thighs…  
“Stiles.” He caught my hand and pressed it against his face, “I promised your Dad.”  
“I didn’t.”  
“Stiles.” He dropped my hand and went to push me away.  
“Don’t Derek. I just want to hold you again. Please.”  
After a moment of intense eye contact, he reached out and pulled me close. I’ll have to remember to say please more often. This is the second time I’ve gotten what I wanted by simply saying please.  
We stood there just holding each other. I could hear him sniffing me. I only hoped the way I reeked was pleasant to a werewolf instead of repulsive. I shifted a little to brush my growing erection against him. He groaned and pushed even closer. I turned my head and kissed his neck gently. He pulled his head back and looked at me. The next thing I knew his lips were pressed against mine. I heard myself moan and pulled him tighter. His tongue reached out and stroked across my lips. I opened them in response and he promptly licked inside my mouth. I shuddered. I had waited forever to be kissed. The sensation was overwhelming and then suddenly he ended the kiss. With his forehead against mine and both of us panting, he stepped back. Putting distance between us but not letting me go.  
“You need to go home.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’d rather stay here with you.”  
“If we stay, we won’t be there to help your uncle and his family.”  
“Yeah, I know. I’d still rather stay here with you.”  
He chuckled. He actually chuckled. A wonderful sound, one I had never heard before. A sound to cherish. He was smiling too. A nice easy smile, it looked so good on him. I wanted to take a picture.  
“Run along home, Little Red, before the big bad wolf catches you.”  
“But I want him to catch me.”  
“Stiles!” He tried to sound stern but it came out amused instead. I stepped back, bowed and said, “Yes, my Alpha.”  
Interesting, his eyes flashed red for just a moment then. I’ll file that tidbit of information for later. I put my helmet back on and picked up my shield and spear.  
“Race you back to my house?”  
Derek laughed and replied, “I’ll give you a 10 minute head start.”  
“I’ll need it.”


End file.
